polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vietnamball
'''Vietnam is a countryball in Asia. It's one of the last communist countryball in the countryball world. But actually, Vietnam is a capitalist country with a communist shell. It is also trading partners with South Koreaball. With more than 4000 years of civilization and constant war, Vietnam still a cute little countryball in Southeast Asia, it makes Vietnam one of the most peaceful countryball. Vietnam believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! History After 2000 years of independent, in 2th century B.C, China conquer & dominate Vietnam over 1000 years. In 938, he re-independent again. After that, he removed many enemies who wanted to invade him. Egypt & Khmer Empire and him are three countryballs who can remove Mongol Empire with their army, but nobody remember them. He also anschluss many countries around him & killed many people but he don't wanna talk about it. In the 19th century, Vietnam became part of France as "French Indochina". In 1940, French Indochina surrender Japan & rule him until 1945. From 1945 to 1975, Vietnam became an independent nation again and removed France and USA with the help of others Socialist countries. After 1975, Vietnam had to declare war against some old comrades, China & Khmer Rouge. He removed Khmer Rouge and exposed his war crimes to the world and the peace is came for him since 1990 but now he and China have an on and off love/hate relationship. In 1995, he restored relations with his former enemy, USAball. Nowadays, Vietnam uses foreign investment to buy tentacle porn from Japan and new weapons from Israel. Relationships *[[Chinaball|'Chinaball']]: Have been anschluss Vietnam for many time, still, got kick out by Vietnam, Vietnam stronk, Vietnam peaceful, why u do this!!!! REMOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE MANTOU !!!!! '''through they did helped us during VN war...But still, gib Spratly and Paracel! **Taiwanball: Oops.......... *Sovietball: Vietnam BFF. I miss him very much. *Russiaball:' son of Soviet, "friend" op Vietnam. He gib me weapons. *'Cubaball: Why this guy izz not mein neighbour instead ? *[[Malaysiaball|'''Malaysiaball]]: Took away 2 football championship title, why? Share spratly! *[[Bruneiball|'Bruneiball']]: '''A random rich dude with oil. Share spratly! *USAball: Frienemy. Use to bomb and burn my clay but I tired him out in it. We became friends in 1995 and have better relationship since then because he gib me business, trade, and new weapons to fight that Mantou on the north. But please apologize and give reparations! *[[Canadaball|'''Canadaball]]: '''He is really kind and friendly. Has more manners than burger too! *North Koreaball : Yea...friend"...Now would not shut up about nukes. * [[South Koreaball|'South Koreaball]]' : '''Land of Kpop, Samsung, plastic surgency & some stupid Hallyu shit........Ehh, I mean gib investment, plox ! But remember what you did to me during the Vietnam War! *'Philippinesball: Remove Mantou team! Share Spratly though,and stop trashtalking. * [[Thailandball|'''Thailandball]]' : '''Ewwww, shemale. Good place to travel too and good at football. *'Japanball : Fap material and monies, a lot. (also remove Mantou team!) *Laosball' : Best friend! Too bad he cannot into SEA. *'IsraelCube: Gibes shiny new weapons such as TAR-21! *[[Moroccoball|'''Moroccoball]]: We almost have the same flag! *'Cambodiaball': Y not become my bro ? FAK YUO ! MANTOU COCK SUCKER ! I SHOULDN'T SAVE YUO FACKING TRAITOR IN 1979 !!! MUST ANSCHLUSS YUO WITH THAIGAY LIKE IN 19TH CENTURY !!! * [[Indiaball|'Indiaball']]' : '''CURRY STRONK ! And also remove Mantou ! '''GIB KAMASUTRA !' * [[Brazilball|'Brazilball']]' : HUE IZ OP NAM CITY !!!!! REMOVE FAKE HUEZIL !!!! YUO STOLE MY COPYRIGHT OP MY PEACEFUL CITY !!!! '''Good football ! Help me into World Cup, plox ! *'Victor Charlieball' ': Hello brother ! *[[Franceball|'''Franceball]] : Good Mother *[[ISISball|'ISISball']] : REMOVE EVIL KEBAB!!! YUO HURT FRANCE!!! Quote *"Hue is mine! not Brazil" *"Vietnam Stronk ! I can into winning war ! Now gib investment, plox !" *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"I have 20,000 dongs baby!" *Địt mẹ mày (Don't say diz in public tho... ) Gallery 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg Reddit_legitprivilege_Currency_Confusion.png|Currency Confusion (legitprivilege) Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Invasions.png MlehEz5.png Food.png fdGeL7m.png SATpQO1.png 7HQMis1.png 7hNhEhh.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png XVp53nh.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png awidDAW.png FvaNCsn.png SIcZYIT.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png Vo0XLbD.png 'qbEAmMC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'oTqj9gB.png Yugoslav sob story.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Opera_Mundi.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Links *Facebook page *Viet Nam; The invincible Category:Countryballs Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Former Burger Removers Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Neutral Category:HUE Category:Capitalism Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:Communist Category:Democracy Haters Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Vietnamball Category:Tea Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:French speaking countryball Category:Ching Chong Category:Red Yellow Category:Tropical Category:Dictatorship Category:Austroasiatic Category:Star symbol Category:Independent Category:Communism lovers